


Old Friends, New Beginnings

by BebbanburgBeats



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV), The Warrior Chronicles | The Saxon Stories - Bernard Cornwell
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BebbanburgBeats/pseuds/BebbanburgBeats
Summary: You run into an old friend while grocery shopping
Relationships: Edward the Elder (c. 874-924)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on tumblr for a friend's follower celebration

You were back in your hometown visiting family over the holidays. You had moved away to study at university and only found the time to come home during the summer break and in December for a few days before new years eve since you usually chose to celebrate the new year with friends. However this year you had decided to spend more time with your family instead and stay for the new year as well.

It was the 30th December and you had offered to go to the grocery store and buy the food and drink for the party your parents were throwing tomorrow night. Walking through the town felt odd because on the outside it had changed in appearance since you were last there, but upon closer inspection it was the same as it always had been, a fact that put you at ease. So much had been happening in your life the last few years, it was nice to press pause and have time to stop and think for a brief moment. Which was how you found yourself in the local park sitting on a bench and just watching the world go by. Granted not much was happening, it being a cold winter day and a small town, but what you did see made you smile. The children playing together, their parents stopping to talk to each other and the dogs running excitedly throughout.

Deciding that you should move on and accomplish what you had set out to do, you left the park and went towards the grocery store. When you entered there was a nice feeling of warmth, which made you realise how cold it really was outside. You thought there might be snow soon, perhaps even to ring in the new year you hoped. Snow always felt magical somehow.

You walked around the store picking out the items you needed when you rounded the end of the aisle and nearly bumped into someone. Turning to apologise immediately, you stopped short when you saw the man in front of you. He looked equally as surprised to see you.

“Y/N? Is that you?” He asked in surprise.

“Edward?!” You exclaimed delightedly. You and Edward had been best friends growing up. You were the same age and had gone through school together. But as your lives had both gotten busier when you had both left town for different universities, you had spoken increasingly less often until it was only a few times a year and had not seen each other for even longer. “I’m back for the new year!”

“Me too!” He replied warmly, before adding, “I thought you usually stayed with friends for the new year?”

“I usually do, but this year I wanted to spend more time with my family instead.” You shrugged. “Besides, I thought _you_ usually stayed with friends for the new year as well?”

“It seems we both wanted to spend more time with our families this year.” He shrugged, mimicking you. He cracked a grin, something that made his face light up even more. Butterflies fluttered in your stomach and your breathing hitched slightly. It seems the crush you had had on your best friend during high school had not gone away even with time and distance. If anything in the time you had last seen him he had grown even more handsome. You had hoped growing up that he would notice you as more than a friend but sadly that had never happened so you had remained content to stay as friends instead. Little did you know that he had the same feelings for you but had also never acted upon them for the same reasons.

“How are your family doing anyway? Alfred and Aelswith are ok? How about Aethelflaed? Is she still with Erik?” You asked.

“They’re all doing well. Mum and Dad are ok. Aethelflaed is engaged to Erik now, they get married next year. Mum and Dad are still a little unsure of him but I like him. He clearly loves my sister and makes her happy. How are your family?”

“They're all fine. My parents are actually throwing a party tomorrow for the new year. Nothing major, just a few family and friends over. I’m pretty sure they invited your parents as well, although I haven’t heard if they are intending to come yet.”

“I don’t know either actually, my parents haven’t mentioned it so far but you know what they’re like. Likely to turn up unannounced.”

“Well even if they don’t come, would you want to? For old time’s sake? I mean, only if you didn’t already have other plans of course.” You asked nervously.

Edward beamed down at you. “I’d love that. It would be great to catch up properly. It has been far too long after all. And in better surroundings than a grocery store as well...” He trailed off with amusement glittering in his eyes like stars.

Your face heated and a blush rose up your cheeks when you remembered where you were. Edward always had a way of distracting you from your surroundings with his easy flowing conversations.

Seeing your reaction, Edward rushed to reassure you. “I’m joking, Y/N. I could talk to you anywhere and it would be fine. I’ve missed you.” Edward said earnestly staring into your eyes. Maybe you were imagining things but was that a slight hint of a blush at his admission? And the look he gave you, that was new. It felt charged somehow. He recovered quickly by clearing his throat and gestured to the things you were carrying. “Do you want help carrying all that?”

“No, it’s fine. I only have a few more items to pick up.” You replied, not wanting to put him out.

“Honestly, it is no trouble at all. I’d be happy to help.” When you went to answer again he cut you off. “I can at least take it to your car for you.”

“I didn’t bring a car. I wanted the air so I walked here.” You admitted.

“Perfect, we can talk more on the way then!” He grinned brightly as he picked up your shopping.

This certainly hadn’t been what you were expecting from today but it was a welcome surprise to bump into Edward. If you had known he would also be visiting his family you would have contacted him sooner to meet up but for once, fate seemed to have worked in your favour. Today was a chance to reconnect with your best friend, who you might have still had feelings for. But the look he had given you earlier had seemed different to all the times he had looked at you in the past. It was nervous yet hopeful. That was definitely new territory between you but you tried not to hope too much in case.

**Edward POV**

Seeing Y/N had been the best thing about coming home. He had regrets when you had drifted apart. Regrets about not admitting his feelings for you. He thought they might have gone away with time and distance, but seeing you had brought them all back in full force. It could have been his imagination but the blushing and the hitched breathing earlier... he was hoping that was a good sign. And you having invited him to the new years party offered him another glimmer of hope that maybe something might happen between the two of you at last.


	2. Idiots in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens at the new years party? You make a fool of yourself and Edward finally admits his intentions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested on Tumblr, here is part 2.

You woke up the next day with nervous anticipation. When you had returned home yesterday with the shopping and Edward in tow your parents had been surprised but delighted to see him. They hadn’t known he was back for the new year as well and when they found out that you had invited him to the party they were very pleased. For years your parents had watched you and Edward growing up together. They had seen the gradual change in your feelings for each other and had secretly hoped you and Edward would stop being so oblivious and just get together. Sadly it had never happened, but perhaps your time together could be now.

The day went quickly and the time of the party was fast approaching. Guests started arriving, which only served to heighten your anticipation of when Edward would also arrive. You started at every knock on the door and tried not to act disappointed every time it was someone else waiting on the doorstep, something your mother noticed and shared an amused smirk with your father about.

You were starting to lose hope of Edward turning up as an hour passed since the start of the party, until a knock on the door sounded and, being the closest, you opened it to greet whoever was on the other side. Your voice died in your throat when you saw the person on the other side of the door, or more importantly, what he was wearing. Edward stood with his hands in the pockets of his trousers. You couldn’t help it when your eyes took him in, roving down his body and back up again. He had chosen to wear smart jeans and a shirt. This in itself was not what caught your attention, rather the fact that he had the first few buttons of his shirt open. Your eyes back on his face again, you blushed when you saw the smirk on his face. He surely had noticed you checking him out.

“Hey Y/N. Wanna let me in, maybe pick your jaw up off the floor as well?” He teased. You narrowed your eyes playfully at his teasing, trying to hide your blush. It had confirmed that he knew you were checking him out though, a fact that mortified you. Seeing your face he added softly with a wink, “Hey, you don’t look so bad yourself, Y/N.” As he brushed past you to enter your house, closer than he technically needed to, he touched your hand lightly then disappeared into the party.

Finally tearing your eyes away from Edward, you saw his parents also entering you house. They must have witnessed the exchange as well, increasing your mortification factor ten-fold.

“Hi Y/N. We were so pleased to hear you were back home for a while. Edward told us earlier.” Alfred greeted you. You could see that Alfred was trying to cover your embarrassment which you were very grateful for.

“Yes, I wanted to spend the new year with my family this time. It has been lovely to come home for a while.” You smiled.

“And with Edward here as well, it must be nice to see old friends again.” Aelswith piped up with a knowing smile. And just like that, your embarrassment came back.

“Well, it was lovely to see you Y/N. I think we will get some drinks now and let you enjoy the party.” Alfred smiled again and lead his wife towards the kitchen where the refreshments were.

Taking a moment to slow down your hammering heart, you heard a throat clear behind you to get your attention. Low and behold standing right there with 2 glasses of wine, one held out towards you, was the man that was the cause of your embarrassment. There was no denying you were in a predicament and you didn’t know what to think. On one hand things had never developed between you two before, so why would now be any different? But on the other hand, the looks, the small touches, the things he said. Those were different to how it used to be between you. And he had gotten you a glass of wine. It all confused you more than you cared to admit.

You took the glass of offered wine. “Thank you Edward”. You took a long swig to calm your nerves further and lessen your embarrassment, nearly draining the glass in one.

“Whoa steady on, Y/N. There are still 2 hours left before midnight!” Edward said, a little alarmed.

“I’m fine, Edward.” You mumbled, not meeting his eyes. The wine had not helped your feeling of shame at blatantly checking him out. However, in not meeting his eyes, you were face to face with his chest where the top buttons of his shirt were still undone. Feeling like you couldn’t win, you mumbled that you needed to check on the other guests and see if they needed anything.

“That’s fine. I’ll come with you. Make the rounds and say hello to everyone I haven’t seen in a while.” Edward smiled.

Outwardly you smiled, inwardly you just wanted to hide. You had hoped that tonight could have been the start of a new chapter with Edward. Instead all you had done was embarrass yourself and probably stop any chance of anything with Edward. You felt like a fool. But all you had to do was get through this party and then you could leave town again to live down your embarrassment in peace.

What you didn’t count on was Edward being glued to your side all evening. Of course everyone noticed and when they saw the two of you together, they started to ask questions and comment. Questions about whether you two were together. Comments about how cute you two looked together. You politely corrected them and fended off the questions. Even though Edward was standing with you, he made no attempt to help you tell the truth. He even looked like he was enjoying himself. In summary, it was mortifying. You had never wanted a hole in the floor to open up and swallow you whole as much as you did tonight.

At one point you pulled him aside as hissed “Why aren’t you backing me up? You could easily help dispel the rumours, you know!”.

He shrugged. “Perhaps the rumours don’t bother me as much as they bother you, Y/N. What is it Shakespeare wrote... ‘The Lady doth protest too much’”. His eyes sparkled with amusement.

“You’re insufferable.” You replied flatly, arms crossed.

Changing the subject he said lightly. “It’s nearly midnight. We should get more drinks!” He grinned. You wanted to protest, but he was right. It was nearly midnight. He returned a few moments later with a glasses of prosecco, one for you and one for him. You took it wordlessly, still annoyed with him.

“Any ideas who you’ll kiss at midnight, Y/N?” He asked smugly.

You huffed. “No. What’s it to you anyway? Besides, why do I have to kiss anyone at midnight?”

“It’s tradition is it not?” He shot back not a moment later. “I have my eye on someone.”

The colour drained from your face. The night was going from bad to worse. Not only were you still feeling uncomfortable about earlier, but now you would have to watch Edward kissing some other girl. _It is going to be a brilliant start to the new year_ , you thought sarcastically. All you had wanted from this new years eve was a quiet few days back home with your family. You mustered your voice and replied neutrally. “She is a very lucky lady then.”

The countdown started then as everyone shouted excitedly. Somehow the mood didn’t seem to brighten your spirits until a finger gently lifted your chin so that our eyes locked. “ _10, 9..._ ”

“Yes. She is. And she is standing right next to me.” Edward said with a serious expression, eyes darting between your eyes and your lips as if asking for permission to kiss you, longing in his gaze.

“ _5, 4, 3, 2, 1... Happy New Year!_ ” A chorus of celebration. Not that you heard any of it. Before you could think better of it you pressed your lips forward and kissed Edward. You couldn’t believe it was finally happening. It as better than you could have imagined. The traditional new year fireworks weren’t the only fireworks that night, as every colour luminesced in your mind mirroring the firework displays outside. Everything clicked into place, the comments, the light touches, the looks. Edward wanted you just as much as you had wanted him. Your thoughts from a few minutes prior all but forgotten, this new year was starting brilliantly indeed.


End file.
